


научись жить с тем, что не можешь преодолеть

by Cis_moll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghosts, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: У Леи нет времени на покойного отца, но призраки бывают настойчивыми.





	научись жить с тем, что не можешь преодолеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [learn to live with what you can't rise above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079218) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 

Осколки Звезды смерти все еще порой освещают ночное небо, сгорая в атмосфере Эндора, а длительные торжества наконец-таки утихают.

Лея никогда не загадывала эфемерные желания, уставившись на горящие комья грязи и пыли, а сейчас уж точно не до того. Все мысли ее подчинены приземленной реальности: тому, чего они уже достигли, и тому что предстоит. Крайне неосмотрительно полагать, что война закончилась, несмотря на блистательную победу, что они одержали два оборота назад. И нужно чем-то себя занять, потому что если Лея позволит себе остановиться хоть на миг, ее затянет в свои мутные воды трясина Правды, что Люк любезно вывалил на нее, перед тем, как умчаться на рандеву с Императором.

Поразительно легко оказалось принять Люка братом - она ощущает незримую связь с ним с тех пор, как он объявился в дверях ее камеры на первой Звезде Смерти четыре года назад. И хотя это откровение может вызвать в памяти парочку неловких моментов, она любит его всем сердцем почти так же долго, как и знает.

Вейдер же другое дело. Отвратительно, да. Но правдоподобно. Однако Лея не может позволить этому целиком завладеть ее разумом, не может не опасаться, что поедет крышей и каким-то образом уничтожит Восстание - и всю галактику вместе с ним.

Как бы там ни было, избегать этой новой реальности вечно невозможно, да и Лея вовсе не одна из тех, кто откладывает трудную задачу лишь на том основании, что она трудна. Возможно, она и не собиралась возвращаться на поляну, где Люк сжег тело Вейдера, возможно, даже не осознает, где развеян прах, но сейчас она там, наблюдает, как легкий ветерок колышет обугленную и какую-то грязную траву.

Ее кожу покалывает от ощущения, что за ней наблюдают, что она не одна, и хотя когда-то она могла бы отмахнуться от этого, как от навязчивой паранойи, теперь Лея задается вопросом, не является ли это чем-то большим. Раз уж она стала невольным участником той связи с Силой, что обладает Люк. И их отец.

Лея резко оборачивается и замечает его, стоящего там, очерченного слабым голубым сиянием, которое навевает ассоциации о святых одной из малых религий Алдераана, ассоциации, причиняющей столь невыносимую боль, что Лея буквально физически ощущает, как пылает ее кожа изнутри.

— Ну что? - резко вскидывает голову она.

— Извини, - произносит он самую малость застенчиво. Он определенно моложе, чем Лея могла себе вообразить. Почти ее ровесник. И он похож на Люка.

— Тебя не должно здесь быть.

Он опускает голову, внезапно становясь серьезнее, и нацепляет на себя выражение некоторой пристыженности. Прекрасно.

— Может быть, хочешь извиниться и за все остальное, раз уж ты здесь? Чего терять время? - приподнимает бровь Лея.

— Да, конечно.

— Извинения не не приняты, - чеканит она каждое слово, как учили на уроках ораторского мастерства, которые она посещала в детстве. В чьем-то чужом детстве. В совершенно другой вселенной. Точно не с ней.

— Я так и думал, - произносит он тихо, - но я должен был попытаться, - он одаривает ее очаровательной, слегка печальной улыбкой, вероятно, сводившей с ума всех красоток галактики в бытность его Энакином Скайуокером, а не жалким призраком Дарта Вейдера, примерившим свое старое личико, - теперь у меня нет ничего, кроме времени.

— А у меня времени нет, - заявляет Лея решительно, и свечение меркнет.

Если бы только он был столь же легко изгнан из ее ночных кошмаров.

***

Второй раз он посещает ее, когда Лея возвращается домой, по ходу бегло просматривая отчеты из дальних систем, сообщающие о проведенных боях, и пытаясь наметить дальнейший курс.

Лея ощущает его, то же теплое электрическое гудение на своей коже, что она испытала в лесу, так отличающееся от ледяной гнетущей волны, которая стала верным спутником Вейдера.

— Пошел прочь, - говорит она.

— Я знаю, ты не хочешь этого слышать, но мне действительно жаль.

Желчь стремительно поднимается вверх по ее горлу, и Лее приходится тяжело сглотнуть, прежде чем она вновь обретает возможность говорить, хрипло и сквозь зубы:

— Ты совершенно прав. Я не желаю этого слышать.

Дверь открывается, и входит Хан:

— Ты с кем-то разговаривала?

— Ничего особенного, - бросает она.

Хан мимоходом оглядывает маленькую каюту и вопросительно на нее смотрит.

— Призрак Вейдера.

Хан открывает рот и снова его закрывает. С тех пор, как Лея обременила его всей этой информацией, Хан вообще на удивление тактичен и внимателен, но даже для него могут быть пределы.

Он подозрительно оглядывает комнату:

— А ты уверена, что он ушел?

— Абсолютно.

— Видишь ли, не горю желанием быть удушенным во сне.

— Не волнуйся, - отвечает Лея с сардонической усмешкой, - я точно прикончу тебя раньше него.

Она стоически игнорирует несильное голубоватое мерцание в периферийном зрении и раздраженный шепот "я больше так не делаю".

***

Люк не сомневается ни секунды, когда Лея заявляет, что они должны посетить Набу. Быть может, ощущает то же, что и она, - настоятельную потребность посетить могилу их матери после того, как Набу почти погибла. На самом деле они еще не говорили об этом. Лея считает, что в полете времени будет предостаточно.

Хан спорит, но лишь ради спора. Теперь они тратят на споры непростительную уйму времени, и это было бы ужасно, если бы не был так хорош секс. Лея все еще заливается краской, когда проходит мимо той каморки сразу за конференц-залом верховного командования, где он прижал ее к стенке и от души трахнул. Этого хотела Лея. Этого хотел Хан. Возможность быть замеченными их волновала в последнюю очередь.

Но сейчас не до того. Они должны удостовериться, что Сокол готов к длительному путешествию. Поднимаясь по трапу, она слышит голос Люка и замирает, услышав в ответ голос Вейдера.

Затем Люк появляется на корабле и одаривает ее легкой, но напряженной улыбкой.

— Может, поговоришь с ним? - тихо произносит он. Люк нежно касается ее локтя. Она обхватывает себя руками - совершенно ребяческий жест, - чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности. Присутствие Люка помогает, и Сила, обычно столь далекая, внезапно окутывает ее в свой кокон, поддерживая.

— Пожалуй, так и сделаю, - она вздергивает подбородок и расправляет плечи.

— Лея, - Люк снова сжимает ее руку, - будь великодушна. Ради себя самой, если не ради него.

Она выдавливает из себя кривую полуулыбку:

— Постараюсь, но никаких гарантий, уж прости.

Люк кивает:

— Окей.

Лея находит Вейдера склонившимся над столом для дежарика.

— Оби-Ван научил меня играть, - говорит он, - хотя саббак мне всегда нравился больше. Кажется, я все еще должен ему восемь тысяч кредитов.

— Люк сказал, ты хочешь поговорить, - Лея скрещивает руки на груди, - я слушаю.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за участие в спасении Набу. Я ничего не знал об операции "Зола", - он излучает искренность и удивительно глубокую печаль, - я бы не стал его исполнять.

Лея склоняет голову набок. Ситуация не безнадежна. Она может держать ее под контролем.

— Зло Палпатина пустило корни слишком глубоко, но мы пытаемся его искоренить.

— Твоя мать так гордилась бы тобой.

Она призывает всю свою годами наработанную дипломатическую и королевскую выдержку, чтобы сохранить голос ровным:

— Благодарю.

— И я знаю, что это для тебя ничего не значит, но и я горжусь вами обоими.

— Как ты смеешь? - вырывается у нее непроизвольно, несмотря на твердое ее намерение сохранять ледяную вежливость, раз уж с обещанным великодушием не срослось. Она признает, что у нее нет ни единой причины держать себя в руках, когда дело касается Вейдера. Злость вообще неплохо держит в тонусе, - ты измывался надо мной и Ханом, ты взорвал мой дом и так и не додумался, кто я такая? - Лея делает шаг вперед, - и ты ожидаешь, что я приму эти отношения сейчас?

— Нет, - он отворачивается.

— Отлично, потому что я этого и не сделаю. Мой отец - Бейл Органа, а ты - лишь донор генетического материала.

— Согласен.

— Но чего я не понимаю... - начинает она. Почему Лея вообще все еще говорит? Она уже высказала ему все, что хотела, но остановиться она не может, - чего я не понимаю, так это почему? Ты узнал имя Люка и галактику вверх дном перевернул. Да ты Императора убил ради него. Но ты ни разу не взглянул на меня - ни в залах Сената, ни на Звезде смерти, ни бы то ни было еще, и не задумался! - ее голос срывается, и она немного ненавидит себя за это, за то, что по необъяснимым причинам задета его безразличием, а еще больше тем, что позволила ему об этом узнать.

Он все еще не может встретиться с ней взглядом:

— Лея, я...

Она перебивает:

— Ты знаешь, а я видела ее изображения, - Падме Амидала была одной из лучших подруг ее отца, Бейла, а также идеальным образцом для подражания для молоденького сенатора с Алдераана, которая хотела изменить мир и восстановить справедливость в угнетенной и тиранизированной галактике. Лея не упоминает о видении, что было у нее во дворце в Тиде. Она тогда не поняла, пока не рассказала позже об этом Люку. Вейдер ничего об этом не знал. - Я действительно похожа на нее. И все же это никогда не приходило тебе в голову.

Наконец он отрывает взгляд от пола:

— Нет, но я... был слишком зол, слишком глубоко погружен в отвращение к самому себе, чтобы поверить в это.

Лея недоверчиво фыркает, но он не обращает на это внимания.

— Палпатин уверил меня, что я убил ее до того, как она родила, и я никогда не задавал ему вопросов. Это была только одна из многих лживых историй, которые он мне рассказывал, но самая болезненная. Раз Падме ушла, у меня не было причин не поддаваться ненависти и страху, не позволять себе верить, что она в конце концов предала меня, хотя на самом деле это я предал ее и все, во что она верила.

Лея кожей ощущает его боль и наконец понимает, как Люк может испытывать к нему жалость, даже если она не в состоянии.

— Я не жду, что ты поймешь - я надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придется понимать - но темная сторона обещает силу, и она дает ее. Однако она затуманивает разум. Гневом, ненавистью и страхом, - он делает движение в ее сторону, но Лея поднимает руку, и он останавливается, оставляя между ними небольшое расстояние, - я чувствую тот же гнев в тебе, Лея. Прошу, не позволяй ей поглотить тебя так, как она поглотила меня.

Лея закрывает глаза, сжимает кулаки и через силу делает пару медленных, глубоких вдохов, прежде чем ответить:

— Я никогда не стану такой, как ты.

— Не сомневаюсь, - он испускает мягкий смешок, - но это хорошо вообще-то. Галактика бы не выдержала.

— Согласна, - тот факт, что он может озвучить ее собственный глубочайший страх и тут же прогнать его со смехом, что-то смягчает в ней, позволяя немного расслабиться.

— Ты действительно напоминаешь мне твою мать, - говорит он, - ты же знаешь, она любила цветы Рио. А еще она так любила купаться в озере Варыкино, даже в ледяной воде. Возможно, вы отправитесь туда, когда прибудете на Набу.

— Возможно, - соглашается Лея, хотя вряд ли найдется время для чего-то большего, чем мимолетное посещение могилы Падме и семьи ее сестры в Тиде после их встречи с королевой Соруной.

— Тогда я больше ни о чем не прошу, - он складывает руки вместе и кланяется, - благодарю Вас, Ваше высочество.

Он уходит прежде, чем она может придумать обстоятельный ответ.

***

Лея посылает Трипио в цветочный магазин, пока они общаются с королевой, и дроид встречает их на мемориале Падме Амидалы с букетом цветов Рио.

— Они были ее любимыми, - говорит Лея и, не обращая внимания на понимающую улыбку Люка, кладет букет на могилу матери.


End file.
